


Past Lovers, Present Tense

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended<br/>Archiving: P&P and Shatterstorm if you like, otherwise just ask<br/>Prompt: "You work up Jamie asking about Ruth's bristling over the CIA chickie and you'll have a response. I DOUBLE dog dare you! - Shatterpath<br/>Beta: Thank you as always to the lovely Ms Josephine who also contributed the title for this story. <br/>A/N: Sequel to  What Jaime Wants  and Shatterpath's Jamie Gets<br/>Special thanks to Shatterpath for the challenges lately and keeping me on my toes, evil wench. Now about that double dog dare, I believe there’s a Ruth’s POV response with Shatterpath's name on it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Lovers, Present Tense

Ruth knows what she’s doing, that’s for damn sure. Her touch is steady and smooth and her attention to detail is extraordinary. Not to mention how hot she looks when she’s this focused and intense. One last check, ensuring everything is in place before she snaps the briefcase lid closed on the explosive device and hands it to me.

 “Don’t drop it.”

 “What do I look like, Nathan?” I sass. Her eyes twinkle and her chuckle warms me. God, I’ve got it so bad for her.

 An indignant ‘Hey!’ projected into my bionic ear snaps me back into the here and now and makes me smile. Pulling back the curtain, I look out the window down the 5 storeys to the white van parked across the street from the Hilton Berlin.

 “Just checking if you were still awake down there, Geekboy.” Nathan’s mumbled curse just makes me grin more.

 I look back from the window in time to catch Ruth checking me out in this wisp of a dress I’ve got on for tonight’s embassy reception. My heart does a little flip flop and I can’t help the saucy smirk and eyebrow lift. She flushes to a gorgeous shade of rose but doesn’t look away, her hazel eyes paling to soft grey, making silent promises to my body. I have to remind myself that we’re still on the job.

 I’m still getting used to this new facet of my life, this strong need for my new lover. I’ve gotten so much more than I thought I wanted or bargained for with this woman. She’s a strong passionate woman, smart with a wicked sense of humour, but I knew most of that going in.

 It’s the wounded warrior hidden deep inside, the soft tender centre that calls to me. That part of her that only I have the privilege and honour to see, to be entrusted with, that has so enraptured me. It has changed me, made me very protective of her.

 I move to her side, skimming my fingers lightly along the inside of her arm careful not to glance down and give anything away to Nathan. She shivers, the goose bumps rising on her arm like Braille for my super sensitive hand to read. Her heart is racing, like hummingbird wings beating against her ribs and a slight gasp is the only sound that gives her away. I trace across my bottom lip leaving a moist trail with my tongue just to give her a little more to think about. Nathan meanwhile, blissfully unaware, sends his latest report to my ear.

 “The CIA are on their way in, we should go.”  I sigh, wanting to do nothing more than claim the soft lips before me. “Nathan said Alexis is with them.”

 “Damn.” Ruth bristles beside me, her eyes shifting away, and eyebrows descending. Her mood swing is swift and dark thoughts of the mission pull her attention from me. There seems to be a lot more here than meets the eye.

 “What is with you and that woman anyway?” I move to place the briefcase on the floor carefully beside the bed before turning to face a quiet Ruth. She seems far away and lost for a moment, as if making a big decision. I wonder briefly if I shouldn’t have asked.

 “She’s my ex.”  Silence fills the still room, as I digest this new twist.

 My inner ear on the other hand…

 “Oh my God, this is so good. Jae told me about their break up when we were in Paris. There was this young hot Israeli agent named Ziva that Alexis dumped Ruth for in Rome. Jonas apparently had to assign Ruth to desk duty for awhile after she ---”

 I cut Nathan off, disconnecting my streaming interface feed for awhile. I want privacy with Ruth for this conversation; my need to just touch her, to reconnect and communicate with her is almost overwhelming.

 I run my hand up into the baby soft blonde hair along her temple, trying to soothe the old hurt that’s plainly lurking in her eyes.  I think she’s worried about how I’m going to react to this new wrinkle.

 “That explains a lot actually.” A knock at the door startles us. I lean forward to press a sweet kiss against her soft lips to reassure her before Ruth sighs and reluctantly pulls away to get the door.

 "Alexis. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Ruth smiles, but it feels more like she’s bared her teeth as the door swings wider to reveal the blonde CIA agent and her two looming men, standing behind her like guard dogs in the hallway. Walking into the room the older woman glances at me, dismissing me like she did in Paris what seems like a lifetime ago now. A flash of annoyance spikes in my guts and I nod my head.

 “Ruth, I should have known you’d be underfoot somewhere. We’ve come to see what mercenary assignment Berkut has blundered into now. This is our jurisdiction as I’m sure you’re well aware.”

 Ruth shuts the door leaving the muscle heads to cool their heels outside in the hallway. I can see she’s already getting irritated with our visitor but she’s holding it in, pushing it deep inside, only to analyze and exorcize this all at a later date. I can’t say I’m too thrilled myself.

 They certainly have chemistry, although it’s mostly pent up fury. While they growl and snap at each other, I take the opportunity to study my predecessor. Alexis is definitely older than Ruth, skinny, almost boney, a bit frumpy and sharp around the edges. What did Ruth see in her all those years ago?

 I’m distracted by Ruth’s voice, the undulating tones, the way she emphasizes her points. I really just want this night to be over so I can feel her whispering breath hot against my body. I’m beginning to think it’s time to intervene. Ruth needs a different vibe with this old barracuda, something to give her an upper hand, give her some extra confidence. Maybe I’m just the ticket she needs to throw Alexis off balance.

 “Ruth,” I trail my hand along her arm and drape myself across her shoulders, trying not to laugh outright at both women as they stare at me, round eyed and stunned. I smirk knowingly at Alexis while Ruth has gone very still beside me.

 “As much fun as you’re having playing with…old friends,” I twirl a small lock of Ruth’s hair at the nape of her neck, wondering how she’ll play this, I glare at Alexis for good measure. That’s right honey, she’s mine now. I’m younger, stronger and faster than you’ll ever be. And I’m all hers. ”It’s time for the drop”

 I feel Ruth’s hand slide along my exposed back, trailing down my spine to the low swooping waist of my backless dress. Her hand drops possessively onto my ass and stays there. A wave of heat rushes through me and I try not to react to her touch but I can’t stop the shiver that runs up my spine. Alexis has certainly noticed the touch and it seems to have taken the wind out of her sails a bit.

 “You can observe if you like Alexis, but Berkut will be taking this weapons dealer down tonight with this sting we have set up and there is nothing you can do about it. Just keep your people out of our way.” Ruth catches my eye with a happy gleam and nods her head towards the briefcase on the floor before opening the door to effectively kick Alexis out of the room.

 Grabbing the case, I follow out the door, pausing to caress Ruth’s cheek, enjoying the sexual tension still sparking and stretching between us.

  “Better wait up for me. I may need a hand getting out of this dress.” I husk for her ears only.

 A quick wink and I’m out the door, briefcase in hand, reconnecting my streaming interface to the Berkut van and a grumbling Nathan.

 ******

 I’m humming with unspent energy, adrenalin still swirling low and thick through my body. I love it when the mission goes without a hitch. It so rarely happens. And the bonus of sticking it to Alexis and her CIA goons was priceless.

 A victory for the good guys needs a little celebration in my humble opinion and since we can’t fly out until tomorrow it didn’t take much arm twisting to get Ruth to go for my plan. Besides it seems a shame to let the hotel suite go unused for the night since Jonas has already paid for it. We barely make it into the suite before I’m pushed back against the door, Ruth’s mouth demanding entrance, our tongues duelling, her body pressing into me. I soon pull away panting, trying to catch a much needed breath.

 “First Antonio, then Alexis, what am I going to do with you, Trouble?” I plant a series of butterfly kisses along her throat and behind her ear, the short hair tickling my nose. True, I have Will and Tom on my dance card so I shouldn’t really point fingers, but it’s fun to yank her chain a bit.

 “Pretty much anything you want.” The needy desire lacing Ruth’s voice hits me low and hard. I roll my body against hers like a big cat, my hands finding her hips, and pulling her closer still. Her strong hands move down tracing my barely covered curves and roam back up my thighs finding the hem of my short dress and sliding underneath to caress my bottom.

 “Good answer.” I growl, watching her eyes raking down my body, desire flowing through me like liquid fire. Before I know it I’m leaning into her, as she stares into my eyes, almost taunting me. I am desperate to taste her but I hesitate, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

 Ruth focuses on my lips, as I unconsciously moisten them. I can feel her breath, hot puffs on my mouth, her lean stomach stretching and tensing against me, the racing beat of her heart practically deafening I’m so attuned to her. God, I need to feel her, I want to make her mine.

 Instead I am the one captured, taken, claimed. Her hand slips into my long hair, fingers tickling along my neck before pulling me in for a slow languid kiss. My low moan vibrates against her mouth as she holds me steady, keeping me right where she wants me. Her fingers find the spaghetti straps tied at my neck, tugging them loose, letting my dress fall to my feet, leaving me standing in nothing but my black thong and heels.

 I almost don’t recognize the moan as Ruth’s, so low and needy as her hands caress my curves, almost as if she is memorizing my body with her fingers. Before long I kick off my shoes and find myself pulled from the door and on my back on the soft bed sheets. Her thumbs hook into the waist band of my thong, pulling it slowly down my long legs. She pauses, staring at me taking it all in, as I wait, wet and ready for her touch.

 “Please, Ruth.” My voice cracks but it snaps her back into action. She moves onto the bed, beside me, tracing my mouth with her tongue. The woman is driving me insane with want, but what delicious torture it is. I feel an impatient growl rumble deep inside me.

 I feel her chuckle as she nips and licks her way down my body, stopping to taste favourite spots. She moves slowly, devouring me, leaving a trail of need. My body arches up to meet her, silently pleading for more. She confidently maps my body as her own territory and I gladly urge her on, needing her lower, filling and penetrating me.

 Spreading my legs, her hand trails along my inner thigh as she settles. Glancing up at me over my belly, it’s clear who’s running this mission despite my best efforts to hurry her along. Her mouth finally descends, tasting me as she stretches me open. I nearly buck us off the bed, but Ruth holds me down, sucking and licking me into submission.

 She starts to work my clit harder, stroking and circling, some abstract pattern only Ruth knows and my body loves, throbbing, pulsing in response. I writhe with frustration and desire, trying to get closer. She makes a small sympathetic sound, humming against my clit. It’s too much for me, my body tensing, driving me higher still.

 Then I feel it swell, deep inside, a flaming ball of heat forcing itself up through me, reluctant, shy, then almost desperate. My body shudders fast and hard, as she buries her hand deep inside, anchoring me, thrusting strong and steady. Her name is pulled from me, breathy, hoarse and weak as my body pulses, trying to pull her in before collapsing in a heap.

 Slowly I catch my breath as Ruth moves up my body caressing and possessive. I blink up at her, trusting, staring into her pale hazel eyes. Her warmth above me is almost too tempting. I run long fingers across her cheek, a thumb following her curving brow. She smiles that smile only I get to see and my heart clenches with joy, before she once more dips down for a searing kiss.

  “Mine.” Ruth murmurs happily against my lips. She snuggles closer, burrowing against my neck, as I put my arms around her and just breathe her in. My fingers lazily trace along her back and she sighs happily.

 As I gather my strength to pounce on her, I realize I could care less about her past loves. I’m just glad she’s letting me inside the formidable walls. I may not have a lot of time but I’m going to spend what I’ve got with her for as long as I can, keeping her safe and loving her. I don’t think there’s much else any one could ask for…or want.


End file.
